Manny Pardo
Detective Manny Pardo is a playable character in Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number. Character He's working for the Miami Police and is first seen taking out a building full of armed thugs on his own. He exits the building that is surrounded by the police, but flashes his badge and manages to pass the police blockade. He is also later seen giving the writer Evan information about the Russian Mafia, then in a bar, again talking with Evan. Detective Pardo is a ruthless cop, entering drug dens and suspicious buildings by himself to kill any suspect inside, most of the time without waiting for an intervention team. He's not above illegal acts as long as they serve his interests, such as the kidnapping (and detention in his car trunk) of witnesses, or the murder of a surrendering suspect, followed by his lie to the SWAT team that the suspect was acting menacingly and tried to attack him. During the action of the game, detective Pardo is seen investigating a serial killer case whose modus operandi is to leave behind him mutilated victims with cryptic messages claiming how he was forced to kill people. In reality, Pardo is the "Miami Mutilator" serial killer, given how one of the victims looks like the witness he kidnapped, one of his nightmares has him being revealed as the killer by his chief, and how he brutally murders the last of a team of vigilantes that got more coverage than the killer (one of the investigators presumes the murders get more gruesome because the serial killer isn't getting the attention he thinks he deserves). Despite those elements, Pardo keeps a level-headed behavior when with his friend Evan, and urges the investigators to work hard to unmask the killer, as the case may make him "lose his job". He even mentions to Evan that he should write about the Mutilator instead of Jacket, a tip of the hat to his motivations. He also starts to frame Alex Davis for the murders by dropping one of his victims wallet in her kitchen to keep the police off his trail; or to have another place to act as a hero vigilante. This is why he executes Tony: he is frustrated that The Fans are getting more attention in the papers and on TV than he is, even blurting out in a projecting manner: "You just want your 15 minutes of fame!" This is why in his nightmares, he imagines cameras and a big dramatic climax: he wants all eyes on him like if he was in a movie. This paranoia is shown when he even imagines Evan, his best friend, to be the one to rat him out to the cops. Unfortunately, his fear of thin skin gets the better of him, as he just can't take the pressure of what he built up, and he spends his remaining days barricaded in his own room, terrified, thinking that people will steal his luscious thick skin. Richard does not seem to understand him due to the fact that every character in the series has their own real motivations for killing and murdering, such as Richter loving his mother. The detective has only two shallow motivations and then backtracks once he gets too far in. Playstyle He cannot use masks, however, he can move a shotgun swiftly from one hand to the other, allowing him to aim at enemies faster and is the only character that can finish off enemies on the ground using guns. If you use a gun the bullets are always going to travel in a straight line, similar to the Rick mask in the first game. He also begins a level with an obtainable shotgun in the trunk of his car. Trivia * If the first game's files are inspected, an animation of Pardo's signature shotgun flip can be found, but with Jacket's sprite as a placeholder. * He is possibly based on a real spree killer and former police officer of the Miami Police force named Manuel "Manny" Pardo Jr., who killed 9 people in the late 80's. The real Manny Pardo Jr. appears as a cameo during Pardo's nightmare sequence. * A clue of Pardo's madness and obsession for his killings being covered by medias can be found on the epilogue of the chapter Homicide: when Pardo talks with the police officer about the victim of Miami Mutilator the screen flashes for a moment and a cameraman, a sound technician and a film director can be seen around Pardo for one second. Category:Hotline Miami 2 character Category:Hotline Miami 2 playable characters Category:Characters Category:Playable characters